Dream turned to Reality
by ladyknights104
Summary: Oreldo takes his chin into his forefinger and thumb and lifts Martis' face up so that they're looking at each other. Martis looks upon Oreldo's face with wide eyes, his face turning even redder. He notices that look in Oreldo's eyes, but now he can tell what that glint is. Now he can't believe he didn't know what is was earlier, that spark in his friends eyes. Oreldo x Martis


**Yeah this is just a little one-shot I thought up. Honestly this couple and this anime needs more love! So far I've only seen 1 Oreldo/Martis story and they haven't updated in a LONG time. Oh BTW if ****The Geeky Saxophonist ****author of ****Never Knew Love Could Be Like This** **is reading this PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE! I REALLY LOVE YOUR STORY! Ah, the glint in the eye of a yaoi fangirl.**

Sub. LT. Martis isn't gay, we all know that. But for some reason he can't help but have this weird feeling around his best friend, Sub. LT. Oreldo. At first he thinks it just irritation, after all Oreldo can be a bit of a smart ass. But over time he came to realize that it wasn't that. After all….he only felt this way around Oreldo and no one else. I guess it was kind of eminent that Martis would find himself falling for his orange haired friend. Oreldo was a playboy and quite a flirt (and Martis wouldn't let himself admit that he felt jealousy when Oreldo went to go get "information" from Section I), practically every girl in the army swooned over him. Well, except for the LT, besides he suspected that she and the Corporal had a thing for each other. But even though he denied these feelings he would still find himself fantasizing about his friend holding him, kissing him, and saying those three words that everyone wants to hear. Did Oland ever have problems like this with the LT? He didn't know, after all Martis isn't _that_ nosy. Each time he had one of those dreams he would push it away from his mind hoping it would disappear. But the thing is that **it never did. **No matter how hard he fought it these feelings would return, driving him wild! But the hardest part, the HARDEST part, was watching Oreldo go out with girl after girl after girl. Sure Martis could control himself but sometimes he really wanted to do something irrational like jump at Oreldo right there and then and have Oreldo accept and return his feelings. But that was just a dream…..right? Oreldo was a ladies man, a player, a regular Casa Nova if you could say. Besides, Martis was sure that Oreldo looked at other people _like that_. That look, with so much care and a glint of something else that Martis just couldn't seem to figure out. Martis noticed it especially when they were stranded in the mountains on their way to Essan. But that was just because they were all freezing and if they didn't light a Martis wasn't the only one who would die. And also….while he was sleeping it seemed like there was another person lying next to him. It wouldn't have been the first time that they shared a bed, plus that could have been his fever thinking or just for the sake of survival. Now whenever Martis thought about that mission he would laugh a little. It was quite impressive how they managed to make it out of there alive. Sure Martis had a bit of a flesh wound but other than that they made it out without a scratch. Then he would think…if it weren't for the big guy there could have been a lot of situations in which they wouldn't have made it. I mean….sure Oreldo could take care of himself. Martis had seen enough of that over the years to know that Oreldo could take an ass-kicking. After all, the guy grew up poor and (for the most part) a street kid. That was something that was different about them. Martis was book smart while Oreldo was street smart. Those are both important qualities but I don't think that what you find in a history book can help you in a brawl with a thug who had a knife pressed against your back. Martis also thinks about that time in the library, when he had been trying to find out more facts about Oland and Oreldo had made a home-made mega-phone out of some documents and threatened to tell one of the most embarrassing stories of his life. But it wasn't that part that his memory focused on, it was how he had flung his arms around Oreldo's waist and buried his face into his side. Sure at the time it was to silence his friend but now….Martis couldn't help but want to replay that moment over and over again. He wanted to feel Oreldo's warmth and smell his scent. What does Oreldo smell like? That's a good question. Honestly Martis couldn't describe it with words. He thinks about these things as he breaths in the smell of Oreldo's cloths and feels his warmth, his friends arms wrapped around his waist. He and Oreldo were alone in the office, everyone else had returned home. How he had ended up in this position, he couldn't remember. Besides, his heart is beating so fast and his face is so warm he's having a hard time processing his surroundings. Oreldo takes his chin into his forefinger and thumb and lifts Martis' face up so that they're looking at each other. Martis looks upon Oreldo's face with wide eyes, his face turning even redder. He notices _that look_ in Oreldo's eyes, but now he can tell what that glint is. Now he can't believe he didn't know what is was earlier, that spark in his friends eyes. He only saw it when Oreldo looked at him and only him. He knows that while Oreldo seems like a player the red-head bachelor actually cares. He remembers back to two girls earlier (who names at the moment elude him). Oreldo didn't just want them for their bodies; he actually wanted to help them in which he succeeded (both times getting his ass kicked). His breath hitches as Oreldo leans forward, their mouths dangerously close to each other. A million things runs through Martis' mind as Oreldo presses his mouth to his own, but they are all forgotten in a second. He relaxes into the touch and leans into it, wrapping his arms around Oreldo's neck, begging for more. Sensing his want, Oreldo ran his tongue across Martis' bottom lip. Martis parted his lips without a moment's hesitation and moaned as he felt Oreldo's tongue on his own. They fought for dominance but Oreldo won, but Martis didn't mind. He had never been kissed like this before, and god did it feel good! He never knew that Oreldo could kiss like this! Then again Oreldo had more experience than the star student from the academy. Martis hoped that this would never end, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Their mouths remained locked for about a minute until they needed oxygen once more. They parted panting and staring at each other. Martis really hoped that he wasn't imagining this, that if he blinked he would either be back home or just fantasizing in the office again. It took him all his will power not to blink, to not let this moment go. But unfortunately his eyes gave out and he blinked, but when he opened his eyes once again Oreldo was still there, and so was the memory. Martis let his head fall to Oreldo's face and he pressed it against the familiar mass. Oreldo raised one hand and began stroking Martis' hair as if reassuring Martis and himself that it wasn't a dream. He wanted him, he wanted Martis so bad. But he swore to himself that he would take this slow, much unlike his many flings. After all, Martis was the person that Oreldo wanted to spend the rest of his with, he was sure of that. They stood there for who knows how long until Oreldo felt Martis begin to fall asleep in his embrace. So Oreldo picked up Martis bridal style and carried him to the barracks, ignoring all the weird stares he was receiving. He laid Martis down on the bed gently still in his uniform (he was afraid that if he started taking his cloths of he wouldn't be able to stop). He was about to leave when Martis grabbed his arm asking him to stay. Oreldo didn't argue, after all he too would need proof that this wasn't just a dream.

**Sooooo~ what do you think? Personally I think it's a little cheesy but then again that's me. I've never really done a fic in this kind of context before. If you've read my other fics you'll notice that there's always some kind of conversation. Oh well, I like trying new things. Review please!**

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
